


Russian Roulette

by agape_eternal



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M, Phlochte - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agape_eternal/pseuds/agape_eternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan exhales</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I don’t own the boys. A random plot “penguin” attacked me and forced me to write it…thus it’s not the best.

Ryan’s been on the receiving end of some pretty shitty relationships in his time. 

Michael’s the type of guy Ryan tries to avoid. He has heartbreak written all over him. Not in the typical way, but those quiet types are always the ones you have to watch out for. The ones who have been wronged by the world and are on a warpath to avenge themselves.

But when Michael presses his lips to Ryan’s ear and says, “Trust me”, Ryan does. Completely. He can’t tell you why, when everything about Michael is screaming he’s going to break his heart. But he does it anyway.

Ryan lays there under Michael, eyes closed, and wraps his arms around Michael’s shoulders.

Michael looks like heartbreak, but his eyes tell a different story and Ryan just can’t digest that. It almost hurts to look at him, to see that emotion reflected in Michael’s dark eyes. So Ryan doesn’t.

When they’re done, Ryan opens his eyes to look at Michael, panting softly.

“I love you,” Michael whispers, watching Ryan carefully.

Ryan closes his eyes again. “I trust you…I love you too.”

Michael leans into Ryan and Ryan hugs Michael close. He opens his eyes, looking up at the ceiling, and exhales.

Maybe Michael’s not heartbreak after all.

  



End file.
